Geographic information systems provide for the archiving, retrieving, and manipulating of data that has been stored and indexed according to geographic coordinates of its elements. Geographic information systems and other services can allow a user to view geographic imagery associated with an object or location of interest. For instance, a user may request imagery associated with a particular store, location, landmark, etc. The geographic information system can provide geographic imagery depicting the object or location of interest in response to the request to the user.
Geographic information systems can offer imagery of geographic regions of interest in a variety of different formats and from a variety of different view perspectives. For instance, geographic imagery can be provided as map imagery, satellite imagery, aerial imagery, interactive panoramic imagery presented from a perspective at or near ground level, and other imagery. Some geographic information systems provide a user interface with navigation controls for navigating cities, neighborhoods, geographic areas and other terrain in two or three dimensions. The navigation controls can enable users to tilt, pan, rotate, zoom, and activate a virtual camera to obtain views of terrain, buildings, and other objects from different perspectives at a geographic area of interest.